creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Won't You Smile for Us?
I fucking hate summer. Long days, not to mention the sticky hotness that comes with them, being choked by the sun, too much time on my hands. Not to mention everyone decides to be a dick and ignore me. So, what do I have left? The Internet. And here I am. The fucking lights are out, it’s raining outside and I think I’m completely alone in my house. Truth is, I don’t even care if I am. My dad has always been too busy for me. If he’s not at work, then he’s at a pub with his moronic friends. My mom’s a “writer”, truth is, her novels never caught on. Yet she stills plugs her noise cancelling headphones in and writes for hours and hours. I mostly don’t even know if she’s home, since she’s quiet and she leaves without a warning to get “inspiration”. And here I was, sitting motionless in my bed, watching calmly as the rain tapped on my window. Even though I hate going outside, and I hate having a blackout, I love rain. It’s so calming, like an embrace, a constant pattern of little droplets falling on my window, taking their own paths and falling. I started to get more and more relaxed after a while. I wasn’t even mad anymore, I was actually pretty calm. I just wanted to snooze a bit and wake up when the damn Internet was back. My eyelids slowly descended onto my eyeballs, like a curtain… I felt so peaceful- Then, something made a loud noise. I looked around my room to see what it was. Nothing, I was completely alone. Strangely, I had this unnerving feeling, as if I was being watched. But feelings are just that: feelings. I sat back into my pillow, closing my eyes again… And there it fucking was again. I ignored it, closing my eyes harder. Tap. Tap. TAP. I let out a loud sigh of frustration. What the fuck was that? I finally got out of my bed, started walking around my room to try and identify the source. It was already a bit dark, so it was kind of awkward to fumble around the room. Tap. Tap. TAP. It was coming from the window. I started making my way towards it, a bit slowly since I had just gotten up. Oh YES! There, under the rain, stood one of my best friends, Jason. He had a large raincoat, which covered his face almost entirely. He looked a bit pale, though. I opened my window and peeked out, screaming: “Hey, Jason!” I said as I waved my hand around, motioning him. He just stood there, shaking a bit. I also thought I heard a laugh… “Jason!” I screamed a bit louder this time. He just stood there, doing nothing at all. “Hey Ja-“ as I prepared myself to scream again, he faced me. His mouth has this really big smile, almost scary. “Hey Ron,” he said, with a voice much more rough than usual. He was probably sick since he loved playing around the rain, more so when it was late. “Watcha doing here man? You’re soaked!” I said as I stretched my hand out to feel the rain. It wasn’t that cold, anyways. “Oh…” he said with a really strange noise “I was just… passing around… and I thought you… might want to come out and PLAY?” His voice was really strange, he made big pauses really often, and he put a lot of emphasis on the word “Play” I was excited, nonetheless. I was finally gonna have fun! “Sure man! Just let me get my sweatshirt and I’ll be right outside!” I said as I leaned into my room, opening my drawers. After I took my sweatshirt, I found a flashlight too. “Hey man, I should also bring this flashlight, it’s getting really dark-“ He was nowhere to be found. He had just fucking disappeared, and since it was getting darker and darker, I couldn’t see him. I reached for the flashlight, which fell to the floor. A dark cloud had just blocked the sun, lightning and thunder everywhere. Everything was pitch black. I was finally able to get a grip of the flashlight, getting up from the floor. Suddenly, I heard a loud, scratching noise coming from my closet. I grabbed the flashlight, turning it on and pointing at the closet. I stared at it in silence. I must be honest, I was kinda scared. Suddenly, the flashlight dies. Fuckfuckfuck. I started to beat it, in hopes of it turning back on. As I stare into the closet, I could swear there something moving in there. Then, lightning illuminates my room, and I fucking swear I see someone smiling at me from the inside. I jump back, scared, and trip on a sock. I hit my head pretty bad, as I hurriedly try to shine light on the closet. I hear a scratching noise, getting louder and louder. Then, nothing. I lie there in utmost, maddening silence, staring at the closet. I hear my breath, irregular, scared. Suddenly, I hear a loud sound. It was glass. Someone had fucking broken a window. I grab the flashlight and sprint downstairs, lightning illuminating the hallways, thunder rocking my brain back and forth. I sprint into the kitchen, I run around a corner and then I dread. My foot is met with the sound of cracking glass under its sole. I hear my brain thump. My thumb slowly reaches for the flashlight’s button. My aim is shaky; I see a trembling dot of light. And then I see a bulge. A bloody, palpitating bulge. I can’t handle it, I shake more and more. Just as I start backing out, a flash of lightning floods the room. The bulge starts shaking, twitching, And LAUGHING. My heart beats on my throat. Silence engulfs me, broken by a whisper. “W-W-WoN’t Y-Youu…" A whimper escapes my mouth; the figure grows longer, arms emerging from its sides. “PPplAy….” A tear gets choked on my eyes as I can clearly see the silhouette of a man “WITH ME?” It turns around and faces me. Its face is disfigured, mutilated. It stares at me with big eyes, devoid of all life. And the smile, the fucking smile. It has a horrible, mutilated smile on the face of what I used to call my friend. Another lightning strike comes, flooding its sides. Its body is mutilated, bloodied, it has pieces of glass stuck all over its body and it doesn’t stop laughing. It doesn’t stop smiling. I turn around, my heart escaping through my eyeballs. I run, I sprint, I try to clinch onto life itself. Yet just as I take off, I hear a twisted laugh right behind me. “COME BACK, YOU LITTLE BITCH. COME BACK AND PLAY WITH ME.” I hear its footsteps behind me, the wood creaking under its glass covered feet. I hear its slouching, its breathing on my neck. I must run, lock myself in my mother’s room. Maybe she’s home. In any way, the cell phone is there. I must get it. I run through pitch black darkness, his footsteps close to mine. I run, knowing if I look back it’ll be the end of me. How close is he? Then, a stump. The stairs. I fall down, face first. My chin tears apart. And then I wait for a second, perfectly still, not being able to see anything. I wait for a second or less, yet it feels like eternity. And then I feel something on my back. I feel the warm blood falling on my face. I turn around, try to escape, yet I feel his flesh-ridden hands wrap around my foot. And another lightning lights his face, its smile wider than ever. I lean back, then push my foot with all my strength. I feel my sole clash with meat, with flesh and bone. I feel the warm blood flood my socks. It laughs harder. I lean back again, even stronger than before. It keeps laughing. Mocking. I race myself, I feel the strength flooding my foot as I thrust it into darkness. I feel a something slimy on my feet, just as lightning shows me it. His face just fell off. It was wearing it, like a mask. The face hangs on my foot, still smiling. It lets me go. “LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE, YOU FUCKING BITCH,” it screams as I sprint upstairs, my body covered in blood and bone fragments. I run into mother’s bedroom as I hear him incorporate, his footsteps getting louder. The door clicks. “OPEN YOU FUCKING CUNT," it screams as it bangs on my mother’s door, while I fumble around in an attempt to find mother or the phone. “COME OUT AND PLAY. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE. I WANT TO FEEL YOUR FACE.” I sit on the dark ground, scared and beaten. The banging stops. I notice candle light after I calm myself. It’s mother. She’s sitting there, with her headphones in, not even realizing I was already inside of her room. She’s absorbed in her novels, not even realizing what’s happening. “Mom!” I scream as I rush to her side, “Mom, you’ve got to help me!” She keeps typing. “Mom!” I scream even louder, this time rushing my hand onto her shoulder. A warm piece of skin falls on my hand. Her shoulder is full of blood. “Yes, son?” she whispers as she turns around. And that crooked smile… I try to scream, yet I fall to the ground. And there it is, among the darkness… that crooked smile. A thousand laughs fill the room. Its claws cut deep into my face. Flesh tears asunder, and I fall asleep on a bed of tears and blood. The night’s dark and no stars. ---- It’s been such a long god damn day. The fuckwits at the office made me work longer today. And of course, the light’s out. I fumble upstairs, quiet as usual so no one wakes up. Then, something catches my eye… It’s coming from my son’s room. “Well, lookie over here,” I say as I knock on the door. “Finally decided to read eh? Aah, nothing beats a novel by the candlelight.” He doesn’t answer, his face is buried in his book. Wait a minute.. is that… blood? “Son!” “Yes, dad?” A crooked smile emerges from the candlelight. Category:Monsters